Above the Noise
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong. You are the music in me. Yeah, it's living in all of us. And it's brought us here because you are the music in me." Ten songs. Ten drabbles. Ten pieces of music and love. tagyoureit


I've been Tagged!

Okay, so here's how it rolls. Put your iPod or music library on shuffle. Start writing when the song starts and STOP when the song ends, then move onto the next song. You write ten song drabbles and when you post it you tag five new people! Sound good? Good! (:

My tags:

Invalid Minds

bsloths

Mac-alicious

TheBucketWoman

Moirariordan

(Sorry if you've already been tagged! Oops. Hope you still play!)

.I own nothing.

x—x

**One. The Sun by Maroon 5**

I walk down these streets everyday, and I see the same faces, all of which I know I will probably never speak too, even though they're faces are recognizable to me now. But I walk to see everything anyway. And with each footstep I take I think of her. She floods my mind with every movement. I breath in deeply as I feel the rhythm of my walking.

Even though it's sad, like a a sweet melody, and it's hard to think of her, I would never want to forget her. Casey McDonald changed my life. Hate to love and love to hate her. Especially since I could never actually love her. It stings, to wonder what could have been. It's like walking toward the sun.

But I keep walking down these streets with her on my mind and these people walking by. Just taking another step closer to that sizzling sun, and another step away from her. The girl I could never have, and will never forget. And would never want to.

(Derek/Casey)

**Two. In Another Life by Ashlee Simpson**

I look at him and smile every time, wondering if he loves me. I'd like to think so, even though we've never spoken of it. And I wonder if he needs me. Oh, I know he does. And every time I look at him, I know that there's something more. Something more than can be defined. It's like I knew him in another life.

Edwin wants to go where I've been, even when he doesn't know I've been there. I know that look in his eye, and it's like I've seen him a million times. It even gets to the point where he finishes my sentences. Like he can read my thought. Like he knows how I'll feel even before I do.

He makes me feel so beautiful just by laughing with me while we waste time in that stupid game closet. And he makes me feel like wherever he is, I'm with him some how.

And I'm just waiting for Edwin to say he loves me. Because I know that in another life, he must have been mine. It's just obvious.

(Lizzie/Edwin)

**Three. Nicest Thing by Kate Nash**

He's the nicest thing that I have ever seen. I wish that I was just a little older and that there wasn't that history with him and Casey. And I just wish we could try. Because sometimes the way he looks at me, I think we could. I wish we could be something.

I sneak a glance and I wish that I was his favorite girl-the one he thought he was living for. I am so self conscious about my smile and the way I dress around him, wondering what he thinks. My heart beats faster when he talks to me. He's always there when I'm sad, and I just want him to take my hand in mine. God, I just want to be his everything.

There's this smile he gives me whenever he comes over to see Derek, and I want it to mean so much more than it does. I want to to be the reason for his everything.

All I know is that he's the nicest thing I've ever seen. And that's all that I've got.

For now.

(Lizzie/Sam)

**Four. I Heart Question Mark by Taylor Swift**

I woke up this morning and smiled. Even after everything that had happened with Max, I was finally over it. So I put on my make up wanting to laugh over everything. Then I grabbed a sharpie and wrote on the back of my hand before leaving my room to head off to school.

I see the way he flirts with those girls. I really don't care. And I just wish he'd go on, but he always has to try and break me, even now. When he comes up to me and asks me if I'm alright, saying that he knows I was right. But I know that I was, and he doesn't have to tell me. So, no, he's not going to break me.

He glances down at my hand, where it says 'I heart ?' on the back, and I just smile. Because he knows he didn't beat me now. I'm not like Amy, who's going to pine and want him back and wish and hope for things to go back to the way they were. I'm not going to be that girl he can smile about, like a little security blanket for his ego. No, we're not getting back together. Yes, he can go be a loser by himself. Because I don't love him. Have fun with that Max. Have fun.

(Casey/Max)

**Five. Happy by Saving Jane**

I take a deep breath and then knock on the door. When Derek answers, his face falls. I can tell that I was definitely not who he expected, and I could almost feel his heart slamming. I doubt it was in a good way, though.

"Casey." He says lightly. "Hey."

"Hey." I say shortly, glancing down at his welcome mat.

"Well, I guess you saw it." Derek said after a brief silence. An uncomfortable silence. It was obvious that he wasn't going to invite me in. I didn't expect him to. But it was obvious he was going to leave the security of his home and step onto the porch with me.

"Yeah, my mom showed it to me. You know, her being oblivious to any emotional turmoil it might throw me into." I say, trying to make it light, like a joke, even managing a soft chuckle after my words.

Derek didn't believe it for a second. "Look, Case. I'm really sorry-"

"Derek, we ended two years ago. There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"Then can I ask you why you're here?" He asks. A question I expected.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. I'm so happy for you Derek. Really, I am." I don't wait for a response before turning and walking toward my car.

The only reason why I had even gone was just to see his face. One more time before he gets married to someone who isn't me. But really, I am happy for him. I could cry, I'm so happy. I think it's really great that he's found someone.

So what if I go home and drink my wine alone, thinking about how I'll never have him back. How I'm not over him and how I see him every time I close my eyes, wondering if he ever thinks of me.

But really, it's okay. Because I'm happy for him.

(Casey/Derek)

**Six. Existentialism on Prom Night by Straylight Run**

I took her hand in mine, glancing down at it as if afraid it would disappear. I had waited so long for her touch to be mine. We stared at the sun together on the roof, watching as the fiery ball rose. She was still in her prom dress and I was still in my tux, just lacking the tie. And it felt like the world revolved around us. Nothing else existed.

She hummed under her breath. Something unfamiliar, but perfect. I smiled. Anyone would have killed for this moment.

Suddenly, she stood up. My hand still in hers was pulled along with her. So I got up and looked at her. God, she was beautiful. She started to sing something soft and delicate, twirling to her own rhythm. I started to move with her, singing loud and out of key, like no one could hear us. We moved and sang, and held each other feeling perfect.

Our whole lives were laid out in front of us.

(Casey/Noel)

**Seven. Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam**

He wasn't used to girls like her. She was so driven, determined and defiant. She fought for what she wanted and wasn't submissive. He made her want to know everything about her. She pushed his buttons, goading his reaction. With every glance he became tangled.

She was difficult, and didn't seem interested. It kept him up at night-the thoughts of her. She pushed him away, making him want her so much more. She had quirks for him, showing that she wanted him, but with every other movement she drove him more crazy. Driving him more into a tangled web.

She was the girl that swept him off his feet. Walked away and took his heart with her. And he loved it.

(Derek/Casey)

**Eight. Just Friends by The Jonas Brothers**

Casey was the first girl that I ever really fell for. I took a long time for any of my friends to realize what was happening. But they figured it out quicker than she did, because, you know, she never did.

But she'd walk down the halls and I'd think, oh well, there she goes. I'm so in love with her.

I actually thought. Yeah, really thought, about things I wanted with her. A future. We'd talk, because I'd make an effort, and I'd imagine us falling in love, hoping that she'd start to see me as more than just her dorky, stupid friend. Because really, just being in love with her changed me.

And every once in a while someone would say that it would happen. That we'd become more than friends. That us happening would make sense. And I wished that it was true. Because I didn't want to be just friends. Not at all.

(Casey/Ralph)

**Nine. Anyone Else But You by The Moldy Peaches**

I'd look at her and she'd look at me. There were so many bad things that we could both see. It was fairly easy for me to see her flaws. I never understood any of that stuff about not being able to see the flaws of the person you're in love with and neither did she. We drove each other crazy, and didn't really make sense at all.

Neither of us were very good at romance and we held onto our fights, even the small ones. And we used the other's pet peeves whenever we possibly could. I'd laugh when she was mad and she'd cry when there was nothing wrong. But I loved how she felt, and we always tried to keep things real. We were crazy. She was crazy.

But really, what could anyone possibly see in anyone else? She wondered the same thing.

It's nice, being us. It's nice.

(Derek/Lizzie)

**Ten. Typical by Tickle Me Pink**

One word that perfectly described Kendra was typical. Typical blond, typical popular girl, typical tease, typical whore.

She loved to pull people into her routines because she though that she'd always get what she wanted. Which meant she thought she'd always get the people she wanted to do what she wanted. So it was our after our third breakup and she was standing in front of me telling me that she wanted me. That she planned on waking up next to me in the morning.

I told her that I'd rather go home and sleep alone. Because it would be better than her.

Maybe she'll get it one day. Or maybe she'll just find someone else to poke at and play with. But I'm not going to be her fool. Not anymore. It's not worth it. She can't play me like that anymore. _Whore._

She's so typical.

(Derek/Kendra)

x—x

Okay, so sorry for the crappiness, shortness, and chopiness. But I had fun. (: Hope to be tagged again. And I tried to keep the couples diverse, since I never seem to do that.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


End file.
